


A Net Of Stars

by Val_Creative



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Romance, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: It seems like she's always drifting out of Luke's fingertips.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I got [prompted](http://nooowestayandgetcaught.tumblr.com/post/139752723037/its-always-been-you-lukeleia-for-the-drabble) by [avengersincamphalfbloodstardis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis) a while back on Tumblr and I figured it was time to get this up on my AO3! ♥♥ Hope everyone enjoys! C:

*

Night-shadows move against her, darkening Leia's ceremonial attire and her face.

Gemstones sewn into her hair, appearing to him like a net of stars.

Luke holds onto her wrists, not yanking but _gravitating_ her closer to him. In a way, they're separate, living moons always out of reach — her and him, Skywalkers born of ancient incantations and blood, sharing _one_ universe.

It seems like she's always drifting out of Luke's fingertips, and he mourns the loss of heat when it happens. He mourns her lack of _light_ within his scope.

Leia's nose brushes against his, as their fingers gently roam each other's.

"It's always been you, hasn't it?" she murmurs, awed. " _Somehow_ … I knew."

Starlight is _cold_ and bleak, and Leia is neither of those things to him. She's _hope_ — she's matching warmth in Luke's palms and cheeks, his heartbeat.

*

 


End file.
